


You Can't Do That

by EbethBeatlebub



Series: Fem!McHarrison Ficlets [4]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Arguing, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Misunderstandings, Nudity, Period-Typical Sexism, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:14:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27656681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EbethBeatlebub/pseuds/EbethBeatlebub
Summary: Paula loves that Georgie doesn't care what others think about her body. Unfortunately, Paula cares a LOT about what others think about it. Now that the four of them often were forced to share living quarters, Georgie's rampant nudity has got her worried about it more than ever.
Relationships: George Harrison/Paul McCartney
Series: Fem!McHarrison Ficlets [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2005900
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	You Can't Do That

**Author's Note:**

> I've decided that these ficlets don't need to be in chronological order. It seems i was mainly getting writer's block because I was attempting to force myself into a structure. So! This takes place in 1964! Maybe '65!

Paula absolutely adored her girlfriend. She especially loved how free and unaffected by others opinions on her she was. She used to care so much, but had grown up and Paula liked to hope that she was to thank in some way. But after a year or so of travelling, since the band  _ miraculously  _ took off, her lover's blase nature about nudity had begun to worry her. 

"Georgie you can't just... Walk around in the nude like that," she muttered and looked away, her heart racing as the other woman wandered about aimlessly, probably trying to remember something. 

Georgie raised a wild brow at her, scratching a tit, the other hand on her hip. 

"Well I ain't  _ totally  _ nude, I got me knickers on," she retorted. Then, with a wide smirk she added, "not anythin' you ain't seen before, anyroad," 

Paula crossed her legs and pouted, peering up from under her lashes at the cocky lass. Cross as she was, Georgie probably thought it was  _ cute  _ or some nonsense. Didn't she get it though?? 

"Sure... but the _others_ are around too yknow," she replied, "They don't need to see it all _too,_ " 

Georgie got onto the bed on her hands and knees, crawling towards her. Paula tried to avoid it, but couldn't help but be drawn to her cute little tits and how they hung down in that position. 

"Well, I don't see anyone around right  _ now, _ " she whispered, teasingly. She climbed into Paula's lap, draping her arms around her shoulders and straddling her. 

"You're missing the point. Anyone could come in and you know it. Plus what about when you sleep 'round the others," Paula answered, "I don't want other people seeing you like that," 

She didn't  _ actually  _ know for a fact if she did this with others or not, but she did worry. Georgie never was one for modesty or being  _ ladylike.  _ Faithful, yes, but that was beside the point.

" _ Polly,  _ it's just  _ the girls _ ," Georgie rolled her eyes,

Paula glared up at her again. 

"Yeah I know," she said firmly, "but it's just not decent _. _ " 

"Know what's not decent? Being queer, that's what. How's tits any worse?" Georgie retorted. 

Paula scoffed.  _ Sure  _ she had a point but  _ still. Still _ she didn't get it. 

"Look, I agree, and trust  _ me  _ I certainly don't  _ mind  _ but that's not what I've got a problem with," 

Georgie frowned a little. 

"What? You reckon I'm going around givin' bloody  _ strip teases _ to the others? It's not like they're gonna  _ get _ anythin' from me,"

"I didn't think so, but i don't know! Maybe you bloody  _ might  _ be!" Paula scowled, pushing her away, "I don't  _ care _ if you're not  _ doing _ nothin' for em, they're  _ thinking  _ about it, and  _ that's  _ my whole point!" 

"So?? Let em!" Georgie raised her voice a bit, baffled by how this situation turned into this. If she trusted her then what was the big deal? 

Paula felt something ugly rising up in her throat, but before she could stop it she spat it out, "They don't  _ deserve _ to see you this way _ ,"  _

Georgie stared darkly at her. She slid off of her, keeping eye contact as she folded her arms over her chest

"What like I _belong_ to you?" she scoffed. "I don't belong to no one but _me,"_

Paula took in a deep breath. Well  _ this  _ was going to be fun to untangle. 

"Look, I-" 

Georgie got up and walked off to the bathroom before she could finish. She came back out with a robe on, and a deeper scowl on her face. 

Paula knew that she ought to just shut her mouth before she made it worse. Georgie went so far as to pull a pillow off the bed and chuck it onto the couch. She glared at Paula. Paula looked back at her, tired but remorseful. She should have known better than to word it that way, especially since she didn't  _ think  _ that way. 

She got up and made for the couch without a word. Georgie slid under the covers by herself. 

***

It was a little later in the night, after the two of them had proceeded not to speak, that Georgie had to get up to use the loo. She spied Paula on the couch still and smirked sadly. You'd think giving up men forever would mean you wouldn't run into these kinds of problems, but in a way it just went to show how genders really meant nothing. Same kinda relationships, same stupid problems. 

Of  _ course  _ she knew Paula meant nothing by it, but she should know better... 

Then of course, it's not like she was also meant to know that Georgie had only been dressing down for bed because it was  _ her.  _ She'd not thought it was necessary to clarify. 

"...hey," she whispered, shaking Paula by the arm a little. 

" _ mmph.. _ " 

"Come on, get up and back into bed," she whispered, "this is stupid. Let's just go to bed and forget about it, yeah?"

Paula shifted around a bit and then nodded, mumbling in confirmation. 

Georgie left for the loo, and Paula stumbled off to the bed, waiting for her to come back. When she did, she climbed up and laid on top of her, using her bigger softer breasts as pillows. 

"Hm hm hm, comfy are we?" Paula smiled, running a hand through the other girl's already mussed up bob. 

"Almost," she replied. She sat up a little and used her thumbs to slide the straps of Paula's slip down, pulling the fabric off her tits, which pooled to the sides, nipples standing erect in the cool air of the room. 

Georgie laid back down, their skin connected. 

"Now I am," she said with a smirk. 

Paula snorted, but didn't protest. 

"... You know I don't think I own you, love" she said after a bit. "I  _ trust _ you, too. I just feel like it's something special seeing you like this. It's  _ others  _ I don't trust to respect you"

Georgie still couldn't believe she needed to  _ clarify  _ that she understood that, but she might as well put her mind at ease. 

"Look, I get that. I only bloody  _ do  _ it for  _ you _ though, yknow. I thought you'd have figured that,"

Paula felt hot with embarrassment. Yeah, she  _ probably  _ should have figured that. 

"I just love you too much" she sighed. 

Georgie kissed her tit softly, "You bloody  _ worry  _ too much. Drive me up the wall ye do," 

Paula chuckled, gripping her tightly, "Thought you liked that position" she joked, "Up against the wall" 

Georgie propped herself up, staring at her, mildly unimpressed. 

"... reckon we can get away with it?" she asked abruptly. 

Paula sat up, pulling the slip off over her head, "let's find out," 


End file.
